The fuel system of a vehicle equipped with a diesel engine often includes a fuel pump mounted on the engine, a fuel tank, and hoses, pipes and the like, both external and internal to the fuel tank, defining a suction circuit between the tank and an inlet of the fuel pump. Surplus fuel is returned to the tank through a return circuit. In many such fuel systems, the remote end of the suction circuit in the fuel tank is simply a vertically supported pipe the bottom of which is covered by a screen made of strands of a synthetic fabric such as nylon or polyester woven such that the screen is permeable to diesel fuel when fully submerged, impermeable to fuel vapor when partially submerged, and generally impermeable to water when fully or partially submerged. A differential pressure actuated bypass valve opens when the fuel pump induces inordinately high vacuum in the suction circuit due to blockage of the screen, e.g. by wax in the diesel fuel forming on the screen under cold weather conditions. In more advanced systems, the remote end of the suction circuit terminates at a so-called "fuel sender" the characterizing feature of which is a reservoir at the bottom of the fuel tank which aggregates enough fuel around the screen to prevent momentary starvation of the fuel pump when fuel sloshes back and forth in the tank. In some fuel senders, the reservoir is simply a gravity filled container surrounding the screen. In another fuel sender, the reservoir is a sealed container surrounding an unscreened end of the aforesaid vertically supported pipe. The reservoir in the latter fuel sender is replenished by new fuel from the fuel tank through a screen over an inlet port in the bottom of the reservoir and also by return fuel emptying into the sealed reservoir through a float controlled valve and seal. A fuel sender according to this invention is an improvement over the aforesaid gravity filled fuel sender and the aforesaid sealed fuel sender.